This invention relates to hand tools and more specifically relates to multi-purpose hand tools and even more specifically relates to a multi-purpose hammer having the capability of being used with a variety of interchangeable attachments for the hammer head and tail.
For years, serious craftsman have be the only major segment of modern society that have typically owned and used a very wide variety of different types of hammers. A serious handy man may have a carpenter's claw hammer, a dry wall hammer, a ball peen hammer, a brick hammer, a magnetic tack hammer, a finish hammer, and a rubber mallet, among others. These hammers are individually expensive and a large assortment may cost hundreds of dollars. Additionally, it requires a considerable amount of space on the typical handyman's workbench to store a large collection of hammers. Moreover, if the workman carries his or her tools in a tool box the size and weight of the hammers restrict the workman from carrying a large assortment of hammers easily. If a workman is using several different hammer types in a short period of time it may be uncomfortable for the workman to switch between hammers because she has become accustomed to the one hammer handle that he most recently used. This hammer confusion can result in an improper swing resulting in a damaged workpiece or even in injury to the workman.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved hammer which avoids some of the drawbacks associated with owning, storing, carrying and using a wide variety of different hammer types.